


Fight to the Finish

by callunavulgari



Series: Dark Month Collection [51]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who even has an entire team of ghost types,” Percy hisses at the very unimpressed gym leader standing before him.</p><p>“Who has an entire team of water types?” the kid asks in retaliation, arching an eyebrow. Then, before Percy can respond, the boy scoffs. “You’re the one who wants the Fog Badge, dumbass. Most people do their homework before challenging me—Ecruteak City’s Ghost King.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight to the Finish

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Month, Day 27. I don't even know. This is what happens when you marathon Pokemon X and spaz about House of Hades at the same time. Whoops.

“Who even has an entire team of ghost types,” Percy hisses at the very unimpressed gym leader standing before him.   
  
“Who has an entire team of water types?” the kid asks in retaliation, arching an eyebrow. Then, before Percy can respond, the boy scoffs. “You’re the one who wants the Fog Badge, dumbass. Most people do their homework before challenging _me_ —Ecruteak City’s _Ghost_ King.”  
  
“Yeah, I never was big on doing research first,” Percy confesses and winces when his Seadra takes a nasty shadow ball to the head. It flinches; shit, poor Blackjack. “And hey, water types are awesome. Way more diverse of a collection.”  
  
Annabeth still thinks he’s being stupid not expanding his team to other types, but whatever, she’s got like three PC’s worth of pokemon—she has more than enough for both of them. Blackjack gives one last exhausted screech and faints. Shit.  
  
He fumbles his last pokeball, too busy staring at the smug teenager with the almost eerie, shiteating grin. He’s still on his first Haunter, which looks like it hasn’t even broken a sweat.  
  
The kid blinks at him when Percy’s last pokemon emerges, his eyes widening.  
  
“A Houndoom,” he says flatly. “And you really didn’t do your homework.”  
  
Percy grins somewhat ruefully, ruffling the hair at the base of his skull, and thinks about Annabeth doing something to the PC while he wasn’t looking when they were last at the Poke Center. “Ah, yeah. Meet my only non-water type, Mrs. O’Leary,” he says, somewhat sheepishly, and thinks that okay, maybe Annabeth has a point about expanding when Mrs. O’Leary takes the Haunter down with one huge crunch of her teeth.  
  
“That is the biggest goddamn Houndoom I’ve ever seen,” the kid says, narrowing his eyes as his Ghastly goes out the same way.  
  
“Yeah, she’s pretty huge,” Percy goes, distracted, because the gym leader’s last pokemon is going down beneath his school bus sized hell hound. ‘  
  
The kid sighs, rolling his eyes, and starts digging in his pocket for something. “I don’t know if I’m more upset that I got my ass handed to me by such a _dumbass_ or… no, it’s definitely that I got beaten by such a dumbass.”  
  
Percy grins at him, stepping up into his space, Mrs. O’Leary still hovering at his side. She nudges at his arm, almost knocking him into the kid, who steadies him with a briefly amused smile. “Naw, c’mon man, what was the other option, cause it’s gotta be better than calling me dumb.”  
  
“You are dumb,” the kid says, but he’s flushing, ever so slightly across the bridge of his nose.  
  
“What’s your name?” Percy asks warmly, leaning ever so slightly into the boy’s space. He’s got an old Aviator’s jacket wrapped around his shoulders—the kind that the dragon riders from the hundred year war used to wear, but it suits him somehow. The kid gawks at him for about five seconds before erupting into loud peals of laughter, startling some of the gym trainers in the next room.  
  
“You challenged me without knowing my name _or_ the type of Pokemon I use?” he wheezes, brushing tears from the corner of his eyes. “God, you really are the dumbest trainer who’s ever challenged me.”  
  
“So… does that mean you aren’t gonna tell me your name?” he asks, absentmindedly patting Mrs. O’Leary’s side when she barks loudly enough to rattle the windows. Probably some Pidgey’s outside or something.  
  
“Just take the badge, idiot,” the kid goes, chucking something small and tiny at Percy. It bounces off his chest and clatters a little when it hits the floor. He yelps and bends down to retrieve it.  
  
“It’s Nico,” the kid tells him as Percy straightens back up. “Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King of Ecruteak City, guardian of the Fog Badge.” Nico’s got his arms wrapped around his stomach, still blotchy in the face from laughing so much, picking at the cracking leather at his elbows. He’s probably the most interesting thing that Percy’s seen since the day he met Annabeth.  
  
“Well, Nico di Angelo,” Percy croons, voice low as he finally gets Mrs. O’Leary back in her pokeball. “I don’t suppose you want to get a coffee with me and my girlfriend sometime? Like now, maybe?”   
  
Nico’s eyes widen in disbelief or surprise, probably both, and says, “That’s a pretty strange arrangement. Do you guys ask out all the gym leaders you beat?”  
  
“Nope,” Percy chirps, hooking his thumbs into his jeans and grinning wickedly when Nico’s eyes dart down to the thin strip of skin between Percy’s waistband and the hem of his t-shirt. “You’re special.”  
  
“Well then,” Nico mutters, eyes very, _very_ slowly trailing their way back up to Percy’s face. “If I’m ‘special.’”  
  
.  
  
“Did you seriously kidnap the gym leader, Percy?” Annabeth sighs at him when he meets back up with her at a nearby cafe, Nico in tow.   
  
Percy grins and flops down onto the booth. “He followed me home, can I keep him?”  
  



End file.
